I still love you
by It's Cookies N Creme' Bitch
Summary: Chapter 2 of A night to remember
1. Chapter 1

I still love you

Allen moaned as Kanda grabbed his hips and fucked his ass. "Ah, ah,aaahhhh" Allen yelled with plesure. "Ooo, Kanda you're so bad and I like it." Kanda fucked his ass alittle more then took his dick out of his ass. "Moyashi put your dick in me," Kanda said turning around and putting his ass in Allen's face. Allen spanked Kanda's ass then put his dick in Kanda's ass. "Ah, moyashi…yes..HARDER..aaahhh."

Now,for all DGM fans if this don't turn you on go get laid. Anyways, now Kanda was on top of Allen and fucking him hard but slow. Allen had his hand on Kanda's ass and the other going through Kanda's long black hair. And at this point you think how long is this going to take? Well, they started at 4:00 p. now it's 3 in the morning.

After a little while longer the stopped. Kanda said he was tried and wanted to go to sleep. So, Allen left the hotel room and went to go and get something to eat. He went to the restaurant downstairs. He ordered the usal: Fried Chicken,Mased Potatoes,Soup,Turkey,Salad,Hot wings,Pizza,and a chesse cake. He went to sit at a table and started to eat when Lavi sits next to him.

"Hey, Allen. Still eating as much food you can I see." Lavi said smiling at Allen. Allen couldn't even look at him. He known Lavi was still mad at him about the break-up. "Look…" Allen started off. But he was cut off when Lavi's soft lips kissed his . "I still love you, Allen Walker." Lavi said after kissing him.

It was quiet. Allen was shocked. He couldn't believe what Lavi just did. "Lavi, why did – I thought you were mad at me." Allen stared at Lavi. Lavi stared back. And then Lavi said "Allen , come with me back to my hotel room and I'll explain everything. Allen finished his food and followed Lavi to his room.

When they got to his room Lavi started kissing Allen and taking his clothes off. "Lavi, I'm with Kanda now,"Allen said. But Lavi wasn't listening. Allen couldn't help himself. He stripped Lavi and let Lavi fuck him for 3 and a half hours.

WOW , THAT WAS HOT!!! JUST PICTURE THAT!!!

DAMN MY BOYFRIEND IS GETTING ALITTLE HORNY _^ ^_


	2. Chapter 2

I still love you

Allen moaned as Kanda grabbed his hips and fucked his ass. "Ah, ah,aaahhhh" Allen yelled with plesure. "Ooo, Kanda you're so bad and I like it." Kanda fucked his ass alittle more then took his dick out of his ass. "Moyashi put your dick in me," Kanda said turning around and putting his ass in Allen's face. Allen spanked Kanda's ass then put his dick in Kanda's ass. "Ah, moyashi…yes..HARDER..aaahhh."

Now,for all DGM fans if this don't turn you on go get laid. Anyways, now Kanda was on top of Allen and fucking him hard but slow. Allen had his hand on Kanda's ass and the other going through Kanda's long black hair. And at this point you think how long is this going to take? Well, they started at 4:00 p. now it's 3 in the morning.

After a little while longer the stopped. Kanda said he was tried and wanted to go to sleep. So, Allen left the hotel room and went to go and get something to eat. He went to the restaurant downstairs. He ordered the usal: Fried Chicken,Mased Potatoes,Soup,Turkey,Salad,Hot wings,Pizza,and a chesse cake. He went to sit at a table and started to eat when Lavi sits next to him.

"Hey, Allen. Still eating as much food you can I see." Lavi said smiling at Allen. Allen couldn't even look at him. He known Lavi was still mad at him about the break-up. "Look…" Allen started off. But he was cut off when Lavi's soft lips kissed his . "I still love you, Allen Walker." Lavi said after kissing him.

It was quiet. Allen was shocked. He couldn't believe what Lavi just did. "Lavi, why did – I thought you were mad at me." Allen stared at Lavi. Lavi stared back. And then Lavi said "Allen , come with me back to my hotel room and I'll explain everything. Allen finished his food and followed Lavi to his room.

When they got to his room Lavi started kissing Allen and taking his clothes off. "Lavi, I'm with Kanda now,"Allen said. But Lavi wasn't listening. Allen couldn't help himself. He stripped Lavi and let Lavi fuck him for 3 and a half hours.

WOW , THAT WAS HOT!!! JUST PICTURE THAT!!!

DAMN MY BOYFRIEND IS GETTING ALITTLE HORNY _^ ^_


End file.
